


Believe

by BlakeforAll



Series: Random Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst?, Astronaut Oikawa Tooru, Happy, M/M, Memories, Oikawa goes to space, POV Oikawa Tooru, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeforAll/pseuds/BlakeforAll
Summary: Oikawa had always dreamed of going to space, and he did. He made Iwaizumi proud.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Random Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869412
Kudos: 14





	Believe

_"I wanna go into space, Iwa-chan, and see if there are aliens!" The 7-year-old Oikawa said to his childhood friend, Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi elbowed him, "Aliens aren't real, idiot." he said with a grin, "And I don't think you'll even become an astronaut."_

It was the first memory he can recall where he told his friend his dreams. As they grew, he studied and studied. The dream never died. So when Oikawa found out he'd passed the exams, the first thing he did was send a selfie, smiling with happy tears. He captioned it, "I made it Iwa-chan! I told you I'd make it!" He knew it wouldn't be received right away.

It was a dream of his to go to space, and that dream was there from the start. So before he bored for his trip to space, he smiled at the cameras.

"For my childhood friend Iwaizumi, I know you're watching. I'm going to space," He said, holding back happy tears, "I'm going to space, Iwa-chan, and I'll show you aliens are real." Oikawa gave his signature peace sign and went towards the truck to bring him to the space ship.

As they boarded, all he could think about was the response to the selfie when he passed.

 _"I always believed in you, Shittykawa. I always will."_ Iwaizumi had said it then, and he thought it now, watching his best friend board the ship like he said he would all those years ago.


End file.
